Suprises can go wrong
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: May be other chapters. Lindsay tries to suprise Danny with dinner. However, she can't cook. With help from her best friend Stella she over comes her problem. If I have other chapters it may turn angsty. Rated T for those possible chapters.
1. Burnt fish and early 'dessert'

A/N: This was going to be a silly fluffy one shot. However, the last line just begs another chapter, so maybe... lol! Is it just me or is Danny kinda like Joey off Friends? The whole food thing, because in season 2/3 most scenes with Danny in involved food lol.

* * *

Lindsay always let Danny cook. Maybe it was because she couldn't trust herself with cooking, because she always burnt things. Even when she tried her hardest. One night, she had arrived home early and she wanted to surprise Danny with a nice romantic candlelit dinner. She had prepared his favourite food-spaghetti with chilli shrimp. Danny had helped her cook it one evening, and it turned out gorgeous. The whole night turned out to be gorgeous because they went on the roof and watched the city go by in each other's arms. She was organised, set out her ingredients in the order that she would use them. She pinned the recipe Danny had written for her on the blackboard so she wouldn't go wrong. Things were going alright until the shrimp turned black and the pasta went crispy. She couldn't even restart her cooking because Danny had walked through the door. She quickly stood infront of the stove and placed a large smile on her face, trying her hardest not to make it look fake. However, she knew Danny would see through her, and she couldn't exactly hide the smell of burnt fish.

"Hey hunni I'm home." He laughed. Unceasingly she laughed too, just to hide her nerves. He walked over to her and she moved backwards to cover the cooker even more. She smiled and tried to convince him that she was just leaning against the stove, placing her hand either side of her for support.

"Hey." She replied, smiling at him as he leaned in and kissed her, hungrily but not a deep kiss.

"Why' it so dark in here? You not believing in the whole saving electricity hoo-hah thing are ya?" He said, looking around. It was dark because she had turned the lights down because she had set the table a couple of minutes before he had walked through the door. He looked at the table and smiled. Set in the middle stood two large candles, which lit up that side of his apartment. Wine was poured in two glasses and plates were set. Lindsay turned too but she didn't smile. There was no food to put on the plates. She was a failure. Danny didn't deserve someone who burned everything she cooked. No matter how hard she tried not to.

"I wasn't expecting this when I got home Montana." He turned back to her and smiled widely at her, causing her to blush. Wanting to stall him for as long as possible, knowing that he may go in the shower, buying her time to…panic.

"What were you expecting Mr Messer." She said in a seductive tone, causing him to growl deep in his throat. She giggled at his reaction. He couldn't think of a reply. Lindsay's giggle turned into a full on laugh and it took her all her strength not to lean over in a fit of laughter, and revealing her pathetic excuse for food.

"You're finally gob smacked." She said in-between giggles. He blushed slightly and just nodded along, embarrassed. She controlled herself and looked up, returning her sweet smile on her face.

"So what we got for food then chef." He said trying to see behind her. She shifted herself to block him.

"It's a surprise. Now go clean yourself up, you look a mess and you stiiiiiiink." She laughed when he feigned hurt.

"I do not stink Montana." He defended himself.

"Well it's sure not me." she said.

He smiled and leaned closer to her. "I know." He kissed her and walked towards their bedroom closing the door behind him.

She let out a large sigh of relief, and turned back to her 'masterpiece'.

"What to do what to do what to do." She mumbled to herself frantically looking around the kitchen for anything to replace the food. She looked in the fridge but there was nothing to pawn Danny's favourite meal. She felt like crying. Why was she a bad cook? Her mother was a fantastic cook, her sweet dishes were the best and all the kids in Montana loved her cookies. And whenever she cooked with Danny the food was always fantastic and right. Maybe that was because Danny would stand behind her, wrap his hands over her hands and show her how to cook things and help her the whole way through. So Danny was the one who did the cooking really. She was just his little helper. She grinned at her thoughts. She heard him turn on the shower, which bought her extra time. Time to dispose of the food. Without thinking, she closed her eyes and threw the contents in the bin, returning the pan to the sink. She opened her eyes again and sighed, placing her head in her hands. Grabbing her cell, she flopped down the side of the cabinets. Maybe she should have just given up on the idea of surprising him. Or maybe she could have done something that she was good at.

She dialled the first number that came into her head.

"Hey Linds, what's up?" Stella's friendly voice lifted Lindsay's dampened spirit.

"Erm…you're a good cook right?" Lindsay nervously questioned.

"I know my way around a kitchen I suppose yes why do you ask?"

Lindsay sighed. "I burnt my surprise dinner for Danny and now he's home and in the shower and the table is set all lovely and he saw it and is expecting food but I burnt it because I'm a lousy girlfriend and I'm a lousy cook!" she rambled, putting herself down with her words. Lindsay heard Stella clear her throat and could even see her frown. Here goes… a lecture saying that she shouldn't put herself down like that.

"Linds, you're not a lousy girlfriend, Danny talks about you all the time. Seriously, sometimes I need to hit him to make him concentrate at work." Lindsay laughed at Stella's remark.

"Yeh well…that wont un-burn the prawns and pasta that are in the bin. What do I do? He'll be out in minutes. I have no time!" Lindsay whined.

"Did you make anything else?" Stella asked, knowing the answer. She knew that her best friend couldn't cook and she wasn't very creative and organised when it came to cooking either.

"Wine." Lindsay said flatly, not even joining in with Stella laughing.

"Well get drunk and have fun then Kiddo. I'm sure Danny won't even notice that he was hungry after a few glasses. Plus…knowing him, he'll be more interested in you." Stella said, and for once, Lindsay smiled.

"You know what, that sounds like a fab plan. Thanks Hun. Love ya." Lindsay giggled. Stella was the bestest best friend any girl could have.

"Your more than welcome, Love you too. Enjoy." And after they shared a giggle or two, Stella hung up, and with that, the door to the bedroom opened and Danny walked out, wearing an open stripped shirt showing his wife beater and some dark jeans. His hair was still wet and spiky. He cocked his head at her and pulled a confused face at her, she couldn't contain a little giggle. He walked over to her and stood above her, looking down at her, causing droplets to fall from his hair and fall on her. She shielded herself with her hands.

"Hey watch it!" her words lost in the laughter. He held out a hand and she grabbed it, he pulled her up so that she was standing. She threw her cell on the sofa that was a couple feet away and it landed on the floor.

"Great shot Montana." Danny sarcastically praised. She rolled her eyes at him, her famous reaction that Danny loved.

Danny looked behind her hoping to see some delicious food, but instead he saw an empty stove. He looked to that table through the archway and there was no food on the plates set. He looked back at Lindsay who was avoiding eye contact with him. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently forced her to look at him. She bit her lip.

"Didn't you cook anything?" he whispered.

"I did. It's just…" she began but Danny knew the rest. He sighed and couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she grunted at him. His smile grew wider and he placed his hands on her hips and moved closer to her, if that was possible, there was not enough room for air between them.

"It's sweet that you do something like this even though we both know you can't cook." Danny confessed.

"Gee thanks Danny. I love being praised about my lack of skills in cooking." Her face remained sad and Danny didn't smile anymore, just pouted at her. Her sad face didn't remain long, because one look at Danny's childlike face triggered a laughing fit. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. While in the hug, he looked at the table to see the wine. He was more of a beer drinker, but considering the situation, wine was the perfect beverage.

"Plus…wine will fill us up." he brushed her hair through his fingers and whispered in her ear. She giggled in his chest and closed her eyes.

"You had a good day?" Lindsay asked. She hadn't seen him that much, just at lunch when they decided to get some food and have a mini picnic in their office. However, they had had different cases so the rest of the day felt lonely and everlasting.

"It was tiring. And lasted way too long. I'm glad im home, with you." He kissed the top of her head and sent warmth through her. She felt like she could melt into him, and she smiled.

"How was your day?" he replied the question.

She sighed. "I burnt the food. I messed up at work; I was too tired and couldn't be bothered so Stella covered for me while I slept for an hour in the office. But lunch cheered me up." She looked up and placed a finger on his nose, tracing his features on his face, before ending on his lips. He kissed her finger and enveloped her hands in his, and she let him guide her to the table. Pulling a chair out for her, he gestured for her to sit down, and she smiled and obeyed. He tucked her under the table and sat opposite her. he held up his glass and so did she and they said 'cheers'. It wasn't long before Danny was refilling both Lindsay's and his glass up. They didn't talk about food for a while. The conversation mainly revolved around how their day went and random little things, such as a funny thing Don said to Lindsay about Danny about his snoring, which actually made Danny laugh. But then the topic changed back to food again.

"Why don't you like cooking Montana?" Danny asked finishing his second glass of red wine.

She shrugged and copied him, finishing her glass. She didn't really want anymore wine. Neither did Danny, so their glasses remained empty.

"Probably because I find it boring. And you have to wait ages for things to be ready. Plus, onions hurt my eyes and sometimes the look of things puts me off eating them. So in the end it turns out that it was a waste of time cooking because it just ends up in the fridge uneaten. That is, if I don't ruin it which I always do." She said laughing. Danny smiled sweetly. His smile lasted for ages and it was turning suspicious.

"what is it now Messer?" she said leaning back in her chair and folding her arms.

He shrugged. "You're just unbelievably adorable." He truthfully said. She blushed.

"Even if I didn't cook you a dinner?" she said.

He laughed. "that's not why I love you. I love you because…you are who you are." He blushed slightly considering that was the most romantic thing he had said in a while.

She smiled sweetly and felt like throwing herself at him and hugging him till he was squished.

"Plus, I can do the cooking. You can provide…dessert." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and spoke in a seductive way.

"well." She began, her words failing to get out because her heart was racing and she was fighting the urge of sweeping everything off the table, even the candles. "You could have some dessert early…" she got up and slowly walked to him, grabbed his hand and walked backwards to the couch, not wanting to break eye contact with his gorgeous blue eyes. he gently pushed her down and hovered over her, kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through his damp hair as he moved down her neck to her chest. He looked up and smiled at her, smiling widely back at him. They just hoped that Lindsay's cell on the floor wouldn't interrupt "dessert."


	2. Nice dress

A/N: SO here's the chapter that turns a one shot into a full on case that goes wrong :)

Don't own anything.

ANd tututut to Danny who didn't complement Lindsay first. She got all the attention though teehee.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a young woman wasn't lucky like Lindsay. She thought she was going to have a night alone, pampering. But before she could get in the bath, someone knocked on the door. It was her boyfriend. And from then onwards, all that could be heard from her apartment was shouting. Standing with his fists clenched in her apartment, her angry boyfriend rose his voice one more time to shout at her.

"You stupid bitch! How could you leak information to the cops! Are you fucking insane! I'm gonna get caught and it's all your fault Hannah! I have half of mine to…to…" He charged closer to her and hit her cheek with his palm, hard. She stumbled back and hit her head on the wall behind her, then it all went black.

If he wasn't angry maybe, she would be alive.

If he wasn't angry maybe, she would just have concussion.

If he wasn't angry maybe…maybe, she could have had a chance.

But was it more than just domestic violence?

* * *

To their dismay, Lindsay's cell on the floor interrupted 'dessert'. Danny ignored it and carried on with what he was doing, he had taken his shirt off and his wife beater had just joined it on the floor. Lindsay's dress was halfway there…if it wasn't for the interruption it would have been on the floor. He was kissing her deeply, but she couldn't leave her cell-it could be important.

She moaned in his mouth and tried to gently push him away, her hands on his chest. He opened his eyes but remained kissing her, but she looked at him pleadingly, and he couldn't disobey those eyes. He pulled away and sighed when she reached for her cell.

"Monroe." She coughed out. Danny sighed, knowing Mac would take his Montana away for a case, and Danny would be alone at home. But then his cell went off, so he got up and ran to his bedroom. Lindsay could faintly hear him say, "Messer, what's up Stel." Lindsay smiled; maybe they could have a case together. She tuned back into what Mac was telling her and then when she assumed he had finished she said,

"I'll be right there Mac." Luckily, for her, she was reply to 'We want you and Danny at the scene please NOW.'

Danny walked back into the room and sighed. He picked up his wife beater and placed his shirt back on too. Lindsay stood up and straightened her dress down.

"You better get changed, it's cold out." Danny said, but Lindsay nodded and sped over to her coat, which hung on the hook near the door.

"We don't have time. Mac wants us at a scene right away." She said grabbing her bag and throwing her keys in and she walked to the coffee table that Danny was stood next to, to grab her cell. She looked up at him and smiled. He sighed.

"So much for 'dessert'." He grunted, and acted like a child in a sulk when he walked to grab his jacket. Lindsay followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll make it up to you." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows and placed his jacket on, Lindsay moving a little so he could do it up.

"I like the sound of that." He nuzzled her nose and kissed her sweetly before they walked out the door. As he was locking it Lindsay said, "Do you actually know where we're going?" he turned to her and lowered his eyebrows at her, before she walked off to the stairs.

"Do you not listen to Mac ever?" he asked catching up with her.

"No." she laughed as they made there way down the stairs.

* * *

Danny was not wrong. It was freezing outside. He told Lindsay that Stella had said the crime scene was not even a block away from their apartment, making them the easiest CSIs to have the case. But Lindsay couldn't even bear walking to the crime scene, let alone spending hours processing it. The harsh wind attacked her from every direction and blew away her warmth. She couldn't stop shivering and her teeth were chattering. Danny enveloped his hands in hers, his large hands providing her small hands some warmth; however, it didn't stop the rest of her body from turning into ice.

"I hate to tell you I told you so but…" Danny began but shut up after Lindsay snapped, "shut up." back. He laughed out of his nose quietly. But Lindsay didn't have to put up with it for long because when they turned the corner, they had arrived.

Plus, it was that cold, heaters had been placed around the crime scene. Lindsay smiled like a little kid in a toyshop. Danny saw her smile and smirked. They walked under the tape and Flack approached them with his usual smirk on his face.

"Well don't you two scrub up nice for a crime scene?" He teased, mainly staring at Lindsay's red dress. Danny noticed this and made walking to the body an excuse to hit him. Lindsay giggled.

"You look really nice Lindsay." Flack seriously complemented, causing Lindsay to smile thankfully.

"Dressed for anything special?" Flack asked as they walked up to Danny.

"Just dinner." Lindsay said smiling as Danny smirked at her.

Flack didn't dwell on the matter. He was proud of Lindsay, for taming the lab 'playboy' and turning him into a romantic guy, which made teasing him easier for Flack.

The body, a young pretty woman wrapped in a towel. Her hair was blond and still wet.

"Looks like she was in the bath before…" Lindsay stated to Danny.

"Why bath? Why not shower?" Danny said, causing Lindsay to laugh, making him confused.

"You really don't know women do you." She laughed kneeling down to examine the body. Lindsay laughed because she knew Danny, again, had no come back.

"Two to me." she whispered to herself.

Flack walked up to them after speaking to the person who found the body. He was a Chinese takeaway shop owner and he was throwing the garbage out when he saw lying on the sidewalk with just a towel on.

"To say he owns a popular takeaway shop in New York, that guy knows no English whatsoever." He said.

Lindsay smiled at him, knowing that Flack has some hard times in his job.

"_I think he said _that he just found her here, like that." He said, shivering a little himself. Lindsay noticed this.

"Thanks Flack, you can go now, get warm." She smiled sweetly, as he waved and walked to his car.

Danny knelt down next to her and she looked at him with a worried, upset look.

"What's up? What ya' thinkin'?" The air steamed around his mouth when he spoke.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but this doesn't look right. She's soaking wet, and there's nothing on her but this weird stain, which smells like shampoo so it wont be that right…?" she placed the swab in her kit.

Danny nodded and looked around them. There was no other evidence.

"Plus, women don't get out of the bath and go for a walk in the middle of a cold night." He stated returning his gaze back to Lindsay, who was grinning.

"So you do know something about women." She cooed. He blushed slightly and hoped the fact that the cold was turning his nose and cheeks red would cover it up. He stood up and held out his hand for Lindsay, taking his gloves off first. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"God, Lindsay, your hands are freezing." He exclaimed at the sudden cold contact on his warm hands.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yours are warm." She whispered and he laughed.

"I better call…"

"Hawkes" Hawkes said as he laughed and walked up to them. Lindsay opened her eyes and smiled at her friend. He smiled back.

"Lovely dress Lindsay." He complimented her.

"Thank you Hawkes." It was funny because Danny was the only guy who hadn't complimented her dress. He was the only one dressed up warm too. Equipped for the weather. Lindsay was jealous.

"You guys can leave, I'll finish up." Hawkes said setting down his equipment near the victim.

"Cheers Shel." Danny said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going? We are not walking to the labs Messer." Lindsay growled.

Danny nodded. "I know. We're going home to get changed into _suitable_ clothing Montana. I don't want every lab tech drooling all over you in that beautiful dress." He said. Lindsay sighed and smiled, relieved that he had finally acknowledged her outfit. She swung their arm, which was a bad idea because the wind made both Danny's and her hand even colder. Therefore, Danny stopped her. She pouted at him but couldn't even contain her own laughter. They both walked to their apartment in a fit of laughter, staying as close to each other as possible. For love. For warmth.


	3. They don't have an out of class pass

A/N: Naughty little school children skiiving school...what would Mac say?!

He'll give them double detention for a month lol.

Don't own anything.

* * *

The minute Danny opened the door to his apartment; the warm air melted Lindsay and she thawed out. She sighed as she walked in, a smile on her face. Danny offered to take her coat off and he hung it on the hook alongside his.

She turned around, her dress swaying, catching the light as it shimmered. It was satin, a beautiful rich color of red, that Danny adored on her. He adored anything on her-or nothing…

He smiled as she walked into his arms.

"You know, you should be jealous. What with the attention Flack and Hawkes gave me." She grinned, gently swaying as if they were dancing.

Danny grunted as if laughing, mocking her.

"They were just being polite." He said, even though they both knew that Lindsay was right, and Danny had no reason not to be jealous.

"Right. You keep telling yourself that cowboy." She giggled, and walked away from him to their bedroom.

"Where you going?" he called after her.

She stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "I'm going to change into something more suitable." She answered.

He grinned cheekily and she knew that he had something up his sleeve.

"Want help getting out of that nice dress?" He didn't give her time to answer because he charged up to her, lifted her up and started kissing her hungrily, not even bothering turning on the bedroom light as he walked her to the bed.

--CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY--

Mac walked out of his office. He had a look of determination on his face, and the usual tired eyes. It was nearing midnight and the CSIs had just had two calls in. Danny and Lindsay at one, and Stella and himself at the other. Little did he know that Danny and Lindsay were at home. Stella walked up to him, with a little skip in her step.

"Why are you so cheerful?" he said. She was supposed to be off after 11, but now she was on overtime, and she generally hated overtime.

"Oh no reason. Just that this case sounds easy. Our database received the Vics id very fast, seeing as his id was fake." She practically sing-songed.

Mac sighed, he was relived but still, and id wasn't exactly a case solver.

"You should get some sleep Mac, you've what, worked non stop lately." she gave a look of concern and affection to him and placed a hand on his arm for a second.

He ignored her, took her advice in but didn't reply. "So who's our guy then?" he asked.

"A Mr Jacob Rory Benson." Stella read from the little portable computer she held in her hand.

"Did you say Benson?" Hawkes voice made the two detectives look down the corridor to see him walking towards them.

She nodded. "Why?"

Hawkes arrived infront of them and took his glasses of to clean them.

"Danny and Lindsay's case, Sid's just confirmed COD, carbon monoxide poisoning." He generally looked at Mac, and shared the same thought, '_taxi cab killer'._

"What's that got to do with our Vic?" Stella asked.

"Last month, according to Flack's research, she got engaged to Jacob Benson, your Vic, but a couple weeks back, they called it off. Apparently, though, she has been living with Jacob for the past months, so they are either friends…or…" Hawkes began.

"Or they are still lovers." Mac finished, Hawkes nodded in agreement.

Stella frowned. "That still doesn't explain why Danny's Vic has possible link with our cab killer."

Mac was staring in space as usual, lost in hiss thoughts. Stella and Hawkes looked at him.

"Mac, what you thinking?" Hawkes asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality.

"Im thinking we shouldn't assume that that case is linked to the taxi killer. Hawkes, you work with Stella on Jacob, and try to work out why these two Vics were found at opposite ends of town. Get Danny and Lindsay to work on their vic." Mac ordered walking off.

"But Mac, Danny and Lindsay are at home." Hawkes shouted causing Mac to turn around and stop.

"Why?" he snapped.

Hawkes cleared his throat. "I sent them home to get changed. Lindsay was wearing a dress." He couldn't help but smile.

Mac nodded slowly. "Well, they'll be here soon, tell them what to do when they do get in. if they don't get in soon send them to me." he said walking back to his office.

Hawkes nodded, and turned to Stella. "why do I feel like a kid who's just told on some students?" he grinned and Stella laughed, as the walked towards the elevator.

"Lindsay phoned me earlier." Stella pressed the button.

"she was cooking for Danny." The doors for the elevator opened and Hawkes and she walked inside.

"Lindsay can't cook though." Hawkes stated.

"How do you know?" Stella raised an eyebrow at her colleague.

"Remember Thanksgiving?" the doors closed on them, and a ligthbulb lit above Stella's head when she remembered.

Lindsay was given the task of cooking for the team's thanksgiving dinner. It was a fun night, seeing as the team ordered Chinese instead. Lindsay had burnt the turkey.

--CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY--

Danny ran his thumb up and down Lindsay soft bare shoulder, all the way down her arm. She lay on his bare chest, and rode his deep breathing. Her heavy eyes closed as she relaxed in his embrace, their legs entwined underneath the white sheet. she had one hand on his shoulder and the other held his left hand. Their hands moulded perfectly.

Danny looked down at her and got lost in thought.

He could have lost Lindsay forever, thanks to his own stupid actions. But, someone looking over his messed up life must have granted him something good. his whole life had no meaning until Lindsay walked into it.

Her stirring knocked him out of daydream land and he ran his fingers through her short chocolate hair. Her brown eyes, sparkling in the darkness, met with his and her sweet lips curled up into a smile. He mirrored her smile. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and her eyes grew wide. It was half past midnight, and Mac would be fuming at them. she clambered off Danny and nearly fell out of bed, if it wasn't for Danny's strong arms and quick reaction, as he caught her.

"Danny, we're late." She rushed trying to get out of his embrace to get clothed. He let her free but remained seated on the edge of the bed. She put on a baby blue long sleeved top and jeans, hobbling into her black boots. She saw him just watching her. she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"what!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his laughter.

"get changed." She ordered, grabbing his shirt and some jeans from the closet and throwing them at him. He grabbed his wife beater off the floor and placed it on, and obeyed his girlfriend's orders.

"How are we going to get to work? We are not walking Danny, if we do, you're carrying me." Lindsay sorted her messy hair out.

"Why would I carry you?" Danny asked, standing up to walk to his shoes.

"Because you're warm." She looked at him through the mirror and saw him laugh.

"we'll go on my bike." Danny stated.

She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's our only choice." He walked up to her and rubbed her arms with his hands. "plus, you can wear my jacket that you always steal." He said.

"borrow." She leaned in and kissed him, moaning and sighing against his mouth. Danny cupped her face and deepened the kiss, but Lindsay moved away.

"You're stalling." She hit him gently on his shoulder and skipped off to get his jacket for her, and his own.

"There's a difference between stalling and being distracted Montana." He said taking the jacket from her gratefully. She smiled at him as they headed towards his bike, dreading the talk from the 'principal'.


	4. Who is Tox anyway?

A/N: I don't own anything. I don't own NCIS, or any characters or CSI NY. :(

Mac tells Lindsay and Danny off, but not that bad.

And the couple share a moment with their best friends...also a little Fiesta!

Oh and...Mac may be wrong...if you can guess what with.

* * *

The cold breeze seemed to avoid them, flying over the top of them as Lindsay hugged tightly to Danny's body infront of her. There was barely any traffic on the roads so he could make the most of them, but not going soo fast, otherwise he'd scare Lindsay.

She snuggled up against him and felt warm. His coat warmed her and she shared the heat coming from his body. He smiled as he felt her tighten her grip around his waist, and slowed down as the neared the labs. She sighed and opened her eyes, guessing it was nearly over seeing as the speed dropped. He parked the bike in his usual spot. However, Lindsay wouldn't let go of him, and he laughed. Lindsay sighed as she heard him laugh deep inside his body, and she could feel his heartbeat, and it was sending her to sleep.

"Lindsay don't fall asleep." He muttered turning his neck to see her smile, even though her eyes were closed. He grabbed her hands that were round his body and managed to escape from her grasp. She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on the warm seat that he was sat on.

"I'm not carrying you inside Montana." He said, hands on his hip and foot tapping impatiently. She opened her eyes and pouted at him.

He sighed and gave in, wrapping his hands around her small body and carrying her to the elevator. She pressed the button and wrapped her arms around his head.

When the doors opened, he walked in, still carrying her. But once the door closed, he put her down.

She frowned at him, but he had a reasonably good reason to put her down.

"Mac's already pissed with us for being late. Me carrying you isn't very professional." He said, wiping a strand of hair away from her face.

She nodded and smiled, pressing the button for the lab floors.

But their smiles were wiped off when the elevator doors opened revealing an angry boss in his lab. They gulped and Danny had to resist the urge of holding Lindsay's hand. They walked down the corridor; it seemed, to them, to take ages to reach his office. They walked straight in and Mac crossed his arms against his chest.

"Where have you two been?" he growled at them, Lindsay had never actually been told off by Mac, he seemed to always be forgiving to her. Maybe if Danny weren't with her, she wouldn't be getting this treatment. She had to hold back the laughter. She sat down in the chair opposite Mac's, but Danny remained standing behind her.

"Hawkes said he could finish off the scene. He sent us home to get changed." Lindsay sweetly answered. Mac frowned at them still.

"I purposely put you two on this case, you were the nearest to the scene. Hawkes is on my case now, not yours. You two had better work your butts off. Get to work." He shooed them.

"We're sorry Mac." Lindsay apologized before getting up and walking out the door, Danny followed her.

Lindsay made sure they were out of Mac's earshot before speaking again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, as they walked into a lab and put there gloves and coats on. Danny shrugged, so Lindsay didn't bother dwelling on the situation. She sighed.

"Well…we should get to work. Do what the boss says." She said walking over to the table.

"Yep…you gotta work your cute little butt off." He joked walking up next to her.

She giggled and hit his shoulder, then laughed even harder when he feigned hurt. But then she had to contain her laughter just in case Mac came in and told them off once again.

"Right, so I'll go send this sample to Tox. Maybe it can tell us if it's shampoo or something else." Danny said. Lindsay nodded and watched him walk away, mainly looking at his own cute little butt. She grinned.

"What you grinning at?" Stella walked in, a smirk on her face.

She laughed. "nothing." Stella frowned, causing Lindsay's eyes to widen and she dramatically defended herself, throwing her hand sin the air.

"Seriously Stel. I'm just happy." She smiled sweetly.

Stella smiled back at her best friend. "I'm glad you and Danny are back to normal. But I think Mac would rather have you miserable and focused in your job than distracted by Danny and skiving." Lindsay didn't really want to hear lectures, she sighed.

"I know stel. Now can you update me about my vic?" she asked.

"Sure. Ok, so your Vic, COD was carbon monoxide but don't say to Mac that it's related to the cabby killer because he's already in a bad mood. Don't tell him I said that either. She was engaged but she got out of it, but she still lived with him." The girls laughed.

"She was engaged but she got out of it, but she still lived with him." Stella continued.

"Maybe she should have gotten out while she had the chance. You think husband killed her?" Lindsay sat down on the stool.

Stella shook her head. "No, because my Vic is her…lover." Stella was unsure what to call their relationship. Lindsay nodded.

"What I don't get is why they were found at opposite sides of the town." Stella said sitting down next to her best friend.

"Hmmm. Well…our only evidence is in Tox waiting to be analyst. I have a Gibbs feeling that it's gonna be just shampoo, seeing as she was wrapped in a towel with wet hair." Lindsay stated.

Stella frowned and looked at her small friend. "Gibbs feeling?" she questioned. Lindsay giggled and nodded. "You know a gut feeling. Gibbs off NCIS has them all the time, meaning he's always right."

Stella blinked numerous times at her friend, not wanting to offend her by laughing. Nevertheless, Lindsay sighed anyway.

"Before Danny and I stopped fighting, to cheer me up, I'd sit with Ben and Jerry, and watch NCIS." She said smiling sweetly.

Her friend smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Things are alright now." She whispered.

Lindsay nodded confidently and smiled widely.

--CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY--

Just like his girlfriend, his best friend accompanied Danny. Flack had approached him on his way to the Toxic lab.

"Flack, you still owe be 10 bucks from a month back." Danny said, handing a tube to an assistant. Flack grunted and sighed.

"And I think you owe me more, seeing as you were hitting on my girl." Flack laughed.

"Just coz you forgot to complement her." Flack could read him like a book. This sometimes, was a good thing. Most of the times, Danny loathed this skill.

"But I'm happy that you two are back to the way you were. You are good together." Flack patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah we are." Danny smiled as he remembered his time with his Montana before riding to work.

"Wonder what you two were doing to make you late." Flack raised his eyebrows at him.

Like Lindsay, Danny raised his hands. "What! Are we lab gossip!" he defended himself.

Don laughed. "Nah. Just kidding with ya. Us three should go to a bar one night. Or go to a game." Flack suggested as the assistant brought back Danny's evidence.

They walked back down the corridor. "So you can owe me more money." They both laughed. When they got to the lab, Stella walked out and smiled at Danny, he smiled back. She then looked at Flack, and smirked at him, winking subtly but Danny still noticed it, before she walked around the corner.

"Maybe you could bring a friend." Danny said before they split up, Danny going into the lab and Flack following Stella's path.

Danny laughed as he entered the lab. He set down the case file on the desk and saw Lindsay drinking her coffee. She set her cup on the desk and smiled, as he sat next to her, taking a sip of her drink. She didn't mind.

"Something funny?" she asked.

He laughed. "Flack might be getting lucky in love finally."

"Stella?" Lindsay said causing Danny to frown at her.

"How did you know?" he said.

She giggled. "She's my best friend. She tells me everything. You should talk more to Flack about stuff like that instead of betting and losing money." She said, taking her coffee back and finishing it.

Danny placed his hand on his chin. "Actually, I won the last bet." He said.

Lindsay laughed. "So what did Tox say?"

"Oh it asked how you were, and I said fine and dandy." Danny said, causing Lindsay to laugh. He loved her laugh.

"Also, he said that the shampoo was shampoo. And also, he said would you like to go to a game with him?" Danny looked at her, he eyes glistening. She smiled sweetly.

"Tox said that?" she loved it when he was silly and childish.

"No but Flack did." Danny said, grinning.

"Well you can tell tox that I said I'd love to." Lindsay smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to him.

"Tox would love that." Danny grinned, and Lindsay screwed up her face while grinning.

"Now, I'm confused, who's tox now?" she asked, Danny answering her question with a sweet, deep kiss.


	5. Author's note

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished

I'm really sorry guys, I haven't vanished! I'm here, just I'm having one of those mental brain freeze things where all my imagination flies out the window. I don't write when I'm like that because I just completely mess up and sit there with nothing written.

SO My fics will all be done ASAP


End file.
